


A Little Detour

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their little race to collect the teeth for Tooth, Bunny manages to trap Jack in the Warren just long enough to get some answers from him. Jack's irritation turns to something else as the detour proves to be more than worth his while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Detour

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second prompt I got from flytoreador on Tumblr!
> 
> "Two, Normal Uni. with the first time they say they love each other. In their own ways, of course."
> 
> I actually considered not doing this prompt for a while because this is my achille's heel, so to speak. I've struggled a lot with original universe Jack and Bunny actually admitting their love to one another for whatever reason. Even now I'm not sure I hit the mark of what the prompt was actually asking. However, I got hit by inspiration from someone else on Tumblr (hello out there, just-another-jack!) who gave me a second prompt to add to this one. Now I hope that both of you are happy with the end result. Thanks so much to both of you!

A flip here and a leap there. Jack Frost quickly made his way across the roofs of Paris as he sought out the teeth that they were collecting. He'd been doing well so far even with interference from a certain rabbit who was swiftly getting on his last nerve. It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't feel like petty payback for the blizzard that happened so long ago. "He really needs to learn to let go of things," Jack muttered as he picked up another tooth and added it to his collection.

There was a small chime behind him and he turned to see Sandy's pouting face. "Beat you to it this time, Sandy," Jack laughed. The Sandman merely let out a soft sigh and shrugged before both of them left the room and were out in the open air. "Better luck on the next one. Just wait until Bunny sees this."

With that, the two of them separated in hopes of finding more to add to their quickly growing sacks of teeth. Not seeing anyone near the apartment building across the street from where he was, Jack made his way there. He adjusted his angle when he saw an open window, flying at the building next to it then leaping off to go through an open window - and right into a hole.

"Whoa!" he managed to get out as he fell down and down, landing hard on his behind. He recognised this place. He'd been here before only once when he'd slipped into the rabbit hole left by Bunny many years ago. That was the year before the blizzard. And now here he was again only he was pretty sure that he wasn't about to be tossed out.

"Great," Jack muttered as he got to his feet, reaching behind him to dust off his pants. He didn't know where he was except perhaps being somewhere under Paris but that didn't help him. It wasn't as if he could just create a hole and get out and he could spend days wandering the place if he wasn't careful.

A small sound caught his attention and he turned around to spot a small egg walking around on two spindly legs. It seemed to have a purpose and knew where it was going so Jack followed it until it sat down at an intersection, joining a couple of its companions. "Thanks a lot, little guy. Now you've got me lost," he said with a soft sigh. He'd have to wait for Bunny to come rescue him, he supposed. How embarrassing that was.

"Feelin' a little turned around, mate?"

Turning around quickly, Jack pointed his staff at the source of the voice before he relaxed again with a heavy sigh. It only took a moment before he fixed the rabbit with a steely gaze. "What do you think? This is the second time I've been thrown in a magic portal in a day. I was joking when I said I liked it if you couldn't tell."

Laughing softly and advancing on the winter spirit, Bunny stopped just an arm's length away. "Always the bloody joker, aren't ya? Your joke nearly cost me big on Easter Sunday, mate. Mind tellin' me why you did that or are you just gonna keep lettin' me think you're that selfish?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack shifted to lean on his staff with both hands grabbing it. "Come on, Bunny. You know why I did it. You should really learn to let things go, it's not healthy to keep hanging onto a grudge." He was pushing it again, he could see it in the other's eyes. Bunny was easy to read when he was angry but the winter spirit wasn't about to underestimate him, not after the dispute at the Pole.

"I don't know why ya did it!" Bunny said, throwing up his hands and doing a full turn before he looked at Jack once more. This time he put out an accusing finger, a deep scowl on his face. "You're no Guardian, mate. I don't know why the Man in the Moon put you on the spot but he's wrong this time. You might have the others eatin' from your hand but not me."

There was why the winter spirit didn't underestimate him. Bunny knew which spots to prod that would get him to hurt the most. First the reminder that he couldn't be seen and now saying that he was a fraud. Gritting his teeth and holding his staff tightly, Jack shot an angry glare at the Pooka. "I didn't ask to be chosen! He doesn't even speak to me! After three-hundred years he wants me to become one of you and, right now, that's the _last_ thing I want if I have to work with _you_."

Not caring to see how Bunny reacted to that, Jack spun on his heels and started going down one tunnel. "Now get me out of here so we can help Tooth. I'm done playing your games."

It hurt, he wasn't going to lie. He and Bunny had known each other for nearly the entire stretch of Jack's immortal existence. At first, they had spoken only on Easter and it was a quiet friendship that they had started to build up. Then Bunny started coming around more often, not just on Easter, clearly wanting to continue their friendship. Sometimes he'd bring chocolate or even cookies from North's workshop. The latter was how Jack had found out about Santa Claus and had started trying to break into the place just to get a look at it.

Things were comfortable between them but Jack had started to see a change in their relationship. He started getting butterflies each time he saw the Pooka, started feeling like he wanted something more. He wanted to see Bunny all the time, not just during the winter months and so erratically. They'd only meet in Burgess and Jack couldn't stay there all the time. So, in a fit brought on by sugar or just plain insanity, Jack had done the one thing that made his intentions clear: he kissed Bunny.

By then, they had known each other for over two-hundred years. That was long enough, right? Bunny had reacted as a skittish rabbit would, first being angry at the small touch. They had spent plenty of time talking about it that night but it was clear that their friendship had changed. Things got awkward and sometimes Aster would avoid going to visit the winter spirit so often. Jack knew he could only blame himself and how he had no idea how to initiate a relationship like that. Now here they stood, years after destroying what little friendship they had left with more snow than was ever required.

Now was not the time to take a trip down memory lane. They needed to get back to work.

"Come on, Cottontail, I haven't got all day!" Jack griped, moving to turn around. His eyes went wide as he saw a grey and white blur before he was knocked down to the floor of the tunnel, his staff clattering away. The winter spirit stretched out to try and grab it before his wrist was pinned.

"You're gonna stay and we're going to talk," were the simple words from the rabbit that had tackled him.

Struggling in Bunny's grasp, Jack grit his teeth and fought the urge to just spit up in his face. "What makes you think I have anything to say to you? It's not like you listen to me." Knowing he wasn't going to get out of it, Jack sighed and went limp though his scowl was still on his face. Yet being this close made his stomach flutter almost uncomfortably. Those feelings hadn't left him at all and now he was trapped in a compromising position under the one he was so twisted up about.

Trying not to let it show, Jack turned his face away. "Let me up and then I'll talk."

Surprisingly, Bunny retreated but he crouched a short distance away looking expectantly at the winter spirit. There was the irritation that was always there when the rabbit looked at him but there was something more, too. It almost looked like... _regret_. It was impossible of course, there was no way that Bunny would regret how he'd treated him.

Grabbing his staff and then moving to crouch down himself, Jack sighed. "You really don't know? I thought you knew everything that went on in this place. You found me even though I followed one of your eggs down a hundred different tunnels." Bunny didn't answer nor did he even sit up and posture. His eyes were practically begging for answers like it was the single most important thing in the world.

"I got tired of being ignored by you. So the Easter before the blizzard I snuck into one of the holes you left open." It was clear that Bunny really didn't know that Jack had slipped into the tunnels at one point. Somewhat encouraged by this, the winter spirit shifted and went on. "I made it into this huge open place. I didn't even get to touch anything until something opened a hole at my feet and I was back on the surface. I thought you did it."

Reaching up to scratch at the back of his head, Aster shrugged lightly. "It wasn't me," he admitted, looking to the other with a small frown. "You got into the Warren without me to be there and tell my warriors that you could be there. They were doin' their jobs, mate. That's all. They can't talk or anythin' so I wouldn't know you were there."

Well, that made sense. Still, Jack was nothing if not stubborn and he stood up, perching his staff over one shoulder. "We're even, then. I didn't even see you after that blizzard so it wasn't like you were really looking for answers from me. You probably liked not seeing me after that." He was hurt and he didn't care that there was an accusing tone in his voice. "If all you wanted was to know why, you should have just talked to me like you used to."

It was then that Bunny stood up and got closer and, for the second time that day, Jack found himself up against a wall. Except this wall wasn't hard or cold, it felt warm and soft. It didn't make it any less irritating and the winter spirit scowled up at the Pooka, silently telling him to back off. Clearly Bunny wasn't well-versed in human body language.

"I didn't want to admit it to myself, mate. Thought that keepin' you away might make things better for me and it did even if I kept thinkin' about you all the time."

Suddenly it didn't matter that he was up against a wall. He didn't know if he wanted to even hear these words, having an idea of where they were going. Putting up one hand as though he could stop it, Jack shook his head, trying not to think of how quickly his breathing pattern had sped up. "Bunny..."

Seemingly uninterested in being stopped, Aster grabbed Jack's wrist and fixed his green eyes on the winter spirit. "Why do I keep thinkin' of you when you're always a thorn in my side, frostbite?"

"Frostbite?" Jack echoed, a nervous laugh coming from him. He tried to get his wrist out of Bunny's hand to no avail though he didn't miss the fact that he could still use his staff if he really did want to get out of this. It wouldn't even have to hurt, he could just make some ice and...and...

Was Bunny leaning in?

_'Please don't, I can't do this right now! It's too much, leave it alone. Haven't you done enough? We haven't even spoken to each other for years and you hated me when I kissed you!'_

Thoughts raced through Jack's mind and he raised his staff with every intention of stopping what was going to happen. He couldn't possibly be in love with a giant rabbit, especially not one that had hated him right up until this moment. Yet he remembered the nights when he wanted this and how they had almost gotten to this point once before. Except now it was the other way around and he started to understand what Bunny had felt that one day he'd taken the risk to deepen their friendship.

It felt like an eternity before their lips met, all those same feelings coming rushing back inside of him. Jack's staff dropped to the tunnel floor with a loud clatter, his now free hand coming up to thread in the impossibly soft fur of Bunny's chest. His wrist was let go, Aster clearly understanding that the winter spirit didn't want to go anywhere right now.

When the kiss was broken, Jack took a moment to collect himself before he let out a soft laugh. Peering up at Bunny who looked quite anxious, the winter spirit placed a hand on the other's cheek. "I thought you hated me, Cottontail. You didn't return _my_ kiss like I just did yours."

"I never hated you," Aster admitted, letting out a soft sigh. He reached up with one hand and put a finger under Jack's chin so their eyes could meet. "I loved ya then but I thought it'd never work out."

"So you decided to do it _now_ of all times?" Jack laughed, shaking his head lightly and reaching up to gently grab Bunny's wrist. "Do you know what I've been through already in the past day? You kidnapped me, told me I'm one of you guys and now I might be able to get my memories back. Now you're telling me you love me and I'm just supposed to take it?"

Bunny cringed at that, reminding Jack of how he himself had reacted when the Pooka had rejected his kiss. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He'd missed Bunny so much and he couldn't let this chance go by, not when he was so close to happiness. Maybe he didn't know who he was still, maybe he wasn't ready for a relationship but getting his memories back wouldn't change who he had been for three-hundred years.

In one quick movement, Jack pressed his lips to Bunny's again, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. It took only a brief moment for the Pooka to register that he'd been kissed and the affection was returned. This wasn't just a romantic kiss, however. It got deeper and Jack felt his back meet the wall again, an involuntary noise coming from him as he bumped against it.

Breaking off the kiss, the winter spirit laughed breathlessly. "Are we really doing to do this?" he murmured, a small thrill going through him. It was mixed with anxiety and rightfully so. "I've... I've never done this before."

A small chuckle came from Bunny and he put his arms around Jack's waist. "Don't start thinkin' I've done it before either. We don't have to if you don't want to, frostbite," he said, a smirk on his lips. "It'll have to be quick before they start missin' us."

The message that Aster was leaving it entirely up to Jack was very plain to see. It wouldn't be a problem if he didn't feel like he was being tugged in a hundred different directions. They needed to stop Pitch, get the teeth and fairies back, get his own memories back so he could finally understand who he was and why he was here. And, perhaps, finally belong somewhere.

A gentle touch to his cheek made Jack look up until he saw an understanding smile on Bunny's face. "Don't push yourself, mate."

Sighing softly, partly from relief, the winter spirit chuckled and reached up to put his hand over the other's. "I can't, not now. Not when I don't even know who I am and when Pitch is threatening you." He still didn't consider himself a Guardian. How could he possibly be one now? What had he even done to deserve it? Shaking his head to clear it of the questions that had rung in his head since he'd come face-to-face with the Guardians, he smiled nervously at Bunny. "What if I get my memories and I'm not a good guy? It's pretty much impossible but just for argument's sake."

Bunny shook his head then did the most gentle thing that he'd ever done. It was a bit ticklish but Jack felt the Pooka's lips on his forehead, making him close his eyes. They still couldn't be completely honest with one another, not until the winter spirit could be whole again.

"Let's get back so you can get that chance," Bunny said, pulling back and tapping his foot to open a hole that led to who knows where. He didn't hop in right away but he bent down to pick up the staff that had been dropped, holding it out. "When you're good and ready, I'll be waitin' to give you what I should have given you a long time ago."

Taking his staff, Jack weighed it in his hand for a moment before he looked up anxiously. "We'll have to keep playing our parts."

Shrugging, Aster moved to the hole again, looking as though it didn't really matter whether they had to pretend to be enemies or not. "I'll do it but it doesn't have to be all the time. Give me a chance, Jack. I blew it once but I'm not gonna do that again."

Jack paused, feeling a little dumbfounded that it sounded as if Bunny was admitting he had been wrong. Laughing softly, the winter spirit called up a small breeze around him to hover in front of the Pooka. "Thanks," he murmured, feeling unusually sheepish. "I'll try not to blow it, either. I can't promise I won't." Grimacing slightly and edging away toward the hole that was waiting to take them back to the surface, he chuckled nervously. "You know me by now."

"I do, mate." Bunny closed the gap between them again and then pressed his lips to Jack's, both of them meeting in a sweet kiss. "Back we go. We've got more choppers to collect and we can't have Sandy and North takin' 'em all on us."

"Right," Jack said with a small cough. The spell was broken for now but his heart already felt lighter than it had in many, many years. Still he paused, almost afraid that they really would go back to being enemies again once they left. He swiftly leaned in for a kiss, moving back to the hole and nearly disappearing into it completely. "Love you, Cottontail," he managed to get out quickly before he darted into the hole and came out on the other side in a part of Paris.

Bunny appeared beside him and patted Jack's shoulder. "Love ya too, frostbite," he said, a genuine smile on his face.

The winter spirit watched for a moment as the Pooka bolted away, taking a deep breath. It felt like he was being thrown into the deep end of a pool and being told to swim without lessons. It felt good to know that there was something waiting for him at the end. No matter what happened now, he would do his best to get through what lay before him and hopefully come out feeling like it was worth it.

A tap to his shoulder made Jack turn around quickly, coming face-to-face with Sandy who shrugged at him with the image of a tooth hovering over his head in dreamsand. The winter spirit laughed and took to the air. "Sorry, just had to make a little detour to figure something out." This only seemed to confuse his friend more and Jack just grinned at him. "Better get back to work!"

Things would be fine. He'd get his memories back and perhaps have a new life spread out in front of him and someone to share it with. That was what he truly wanted to believe.


End file.
